battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Test Page
THIS PAGE IS BEING WORKED ON AS A REPLACEMENT FOR THE CURRENT HOME PAGE Welcome to the Battle Pirates Wiki! This is a work in progress, if you find something missing, have an edit, or want to add in some thoughts of your own, please do so, just double check your edits. =Updates & News= Includes updates, announcements, and changes to the game =Game Information= Building Your Base Buildings Base Weapons Base Defenses Base Specials Building Ships Hulls Ship Weapons Armor Ship Specials Tactical Modules *Researching Hulls *Ship Ranks and Experience *Scrapping and Refitting Hulls *Repairing Ships Ship Builds Combat Rockets Ship Combat Base Combat =Events= Drac Hunt 5? (June Raid - 2013) Kixeye have not yet announced the date for the June raid -- June 13 or June 20.... stay tuned... as of 6/10/2013 no announcement from KIX so this Raid probably commences Thu., June 20. Will it be yet another Drac Hunt? Drac Hunt 4 (May Raid - 2013) Kixeye have announced that the next Raid commences Thur. May 16, 2013 with the Drac Military Fleets again, levels 1-50. Unlike the previous raid where participants selected one prize from 2 first time round, then had to complete all 5 tiers for the MCX, this time there are 2 prizes for each tier completed. To earn both tier 1 prizes, you would have to complete all tiers 1-5 first time round, then tier 1 again, thus both tier 5's will require completing the whole raid twice. New Prizes Stringray is a 7 weapons 4 specials hulls that is very light and best with ballistic weapons. D33Z is the advanced version of a assault cannon. It has best damage of assault class cannons. The Siege Drone modules are brand new to the game -- they are maximized for "blitz" sieges on your foes' bases. Could be fun! Prizes available are: Drac Hunt 3 Kixeye have announced that Drac Hunt 3 will commence on Thursday 18th Apr (time dependent on your sector). It has been hinted that this event will concentrate on base defence to balance the overpowered offensive fleets. ***Update*** A new hull called the "Mercury Hull" is due to be released along with a completely new base defence weapon called the "Rail Gun". Although the stats/performance of the Rail Gun has not been disclosed, if it can be linked to the railguns of today, it will be a slow firing ballistic weapon. Rail Guns traditionally have a lot of range so its use in conjunction with Halos would be a great positive. The Mercury hull makes for a fine sub killer when built correctly. Update: The "railguns" is a base Ballistic defense weapon called "Javalin". ***Update 2*** Completing tiers 1-3 will earn you the arc missile or Hailstorm A-C. Tier 4 earns you either the Barracuda Submarine (Cuda) or the new Mercury Hull. Here is the new release to the raid. Completing tiers 1-5 completely earns you the new Javelin defensive weapon. If you are brave enough to complete tiers 1-5 again (yes again) you don't get access to the other tier 1-4 prizes but you do earn the fearsome Missile Cruiser X (MCX) for your efforts. Good hunting pirates. Drac Hunt 2 update at 21st Mar Drac Hunt 2, offers a new ship, the Thresher hull. This is good for missiles and rockets, as the Goliath is good for ballistics. Also, the Juggernaut is up for grabs the tier 4, so now people can have their own enormous ship (Some say it looks like a typhoon). Also, a new defensive ship weapon, the Phalanx Anti-Missile is, as in the name, a weapon that shoots out missiles, as the Hail/Hellstorm shoot out mortars. The third and last tier of this fine weapon is a hard decision, between the Juggernaut hull. If, however, you choose the last tier of this weapon, you can imagine having the Triton hull (Last prize from Drac Hunt 1, 10 weapon slots!) and put on 5 Hailstorm Anti-Mortar and 5 Phalanx Anti-Missiles attached to it, so it basically ensures that 2 weapon varieties can do little to no damage to your fleet! Happy hunting, Pirates! Drac Hunt 1 Lightning Raid December 12-16, 2012 The '''Lightning Raid '''begins today! Two of the top prizes are the Missile Cruiser (MC) and Missile Cruiser X. The Missile Cruiser has a +39% penetrative reload, +20% ballistic and explosive defense, +40% missile defense and more. The Missile Cruiser X is the evolved version of the Missile Cruiser and has even better stats. Other Prizes: Goliath, Light Cruiser, Battlecruiser, Battleship, Interdictor, Strike Cruiser, Spectre, and many, many more! Fellow Captains, this is not an event you want to miss!!! In this raid you need to get the points to redeem MC, then redeem the D55F siege missile, which has flak evasion ability, and lastly get the MCX.